1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to advertisements, and more specifically relates to determining the refresh rate of a dynamic billboard based on traffic flow.
2. Related Art
A billboard is a large outdoor advertisement. Billboards are strategically located along high traffic routes to attract the attention of as many people as possible. Several different billboard systems have been implemented: a traditional billboard which shows static content, a mechanical billboard which cycles through multiple advertisements in an arbitrary interval, and a digital billboard which cycles through multiple digital advertisements in an arbitrary interval.
Dynamic mechanical and digital billboard systems have a limited effectiveness because there is no definitive mechanism for adjusting the rate at which the billboard content is refreshed with respect to traffic flow. The result is that an advertisement may not be given an optimum amount of display time.
Accordingly, a need exists for way to determine the refresh rate of a dynamic billboard based on traffic flow.